critter_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Pros and Cons of Races
Pros and Cons of Each Race + = Good point - = Bad point # = normal point Cows ' + Will out number any race if they go uncontestet(500cows) and if they do so they will win a 1 vs 1 vs every race #Cows snowball realy hard and if they get shutdown early or preventet to split up they are simply a weak opponent -Cows need a realy high apm sice you have to multitask at up to 5 diffrent food locations '''Bots ' + Can explode doing Aoe dmg + Can repair effeciently their unit + Can be upgraded to be more resistant or make more dmg + Can build Ranged Turret to defense + Strong ending # Normal Spawning # Normal speed - Have "Bases" and are easy to find - Very high need of mineral - Only eat Lava crystal - Weak in early '''Karaks + Exponential reproduction + Karaks Leader is a good fighting unit + They can have a nice amount of hp when upgraded + No nest, they can migrate and flee whenever they want + Good Speed + Can choose to upgrade Dmg, Hp or speed + Eat plant and fish and can choose with an upgrade beetwen these two to eat food more rapidly # Need to migrate often cause they eat food rapidly - Need to macro a lot. - No Aoe dommage - Very weak in early - No ranged attack - No Aoe Attack Urubu + Their way of breeding make all energy usefull (Return energy to one entity: the nest) + Can climb on cliff + Use energy to grow bigger + Good speed + Can upgrade dmg or speed + Reproduce in mass when double spawn is acquired.(And if there is meat) + Strong when massed # Need to chase rabbit all over the map making them vulnerable -Very weak in early if not feeded -Low hp if not feeded - Weak on their own -Very vulnerable to Aoe dmg -No ranged attack -Only eat meat -Have "nest" that can be easy to find -No range attack -No Aoe Attack Scantipede + Eat plant + Mass easily + Can upgrade dmg and hp to a good amount + No nest + Eat plant or meat (However you are to slow to chase rabbit you will only eat plant) # Need to migrate often cause they eat food rapidly # Normal Spawning - Very slow cause them a hard time to flee - Vulnerable to harass and Aoe (They are always massed) - Only reproduce at night - No range attack in early game - No Aoe Attack - Can spawn parasitic Scantipedes from killed enemies that can't reproduce but have a ranged attack Ursadak + Aoe melee Dmg +Very very high hp only outmatched by fully grown lava crabs + Poor early + Very strong ending if enough nest + Can upgrade their armor and dmg. + Strong against low hp enemy with their Aoe dmg. + Good middle/ending counter to every melee races + Eat Meat, Fish, Plant ! # Big size making them easy to surround but allow them to make "flesh wall" # Long time for reproduction but can be nullified with enough nest -Need a lot of macro to have a good army - Use nest. - Rely on mineral for nest which is they key to the reproduction - Slow speed - No range attack - Vulnerable to range - Vulnerable to harass Lavacrabs + Can grow to have the best hp of the game (90) + Can burry in the ground to be safe + Very good counter to all melee races. + No real need of mineral (except for creating new nest) # Normal Spawning # Eat lava crystal at high speed - Only two upgrades (Except they can grow) -Eat only lava crystal -Have nest -Slowest race, unable to pursue enemy or harass. -Vulnerable to Aoe attack -Vulnerable to Range attack -No range attack apart from flame crabs -No Aoe Attack apart from flame crabs Dogs + Best speed of all races + Good dmg but can upgrade them to have very nice dmg + No nest + Exponential reproduction rate with enough meat + Due to their speed they can easily take the mineral tower or flee on bad situation + Hellhound do Aoe dmg and have good hp # Need to chase rabbit all over the map making them vulnerable - Need some macro to be efficient -Only dmg upgrade -Low Hp pack. -Eat meat only -No range attack Bengalaas +Due to their super strong early they can easily take control of the mineral tower. + Don't need anything to spawn unit + High need of mineral in beginning because you only spawn 2 bengalass by night if you don't have some upgrade. + Have the best dmg dmg of the game. + Strong on their own especially at night + Good speed + Good Hp + Can cloak to flee or surprise attack # Need to chase rabbit all over the map if they want their stalking skill making them vulnerable. -Reproduction rate is slow (only once evey night) -Eat meat only -No other way to reproduce than waiting for night -Only dmg upgrade -Not very good ending. -No range attack -No Aoe Attack Carrion Swarm + Ranged AOE Attack ! + Exponential reproduction rate with mineral + Worker can make "Melee Tower" to defend the base + Best ending if enough mineral # Eat mushroom or meat # Normal speed # Can only upgrade their Hp but making them more resistant # This race need protection of an ally to be efficient. (Bengalaas/ carrion swarm is a very good combo) -Rely only on mineral to increase reproduction rate -Need food to attack efficiently -Very weak early -Very weak on their own -Have nest. Thorn Lizard + Far range attack + Poisoned attack cumulative attack + Very good against Lava crabs and Ursadak + Can upgrade either speed or damage # Normal spawning rate # Only eat plant, beside there is a lot of them so it's not a problem # Normal speed but slow attack speed - Very weak early (only two people) - Only reproduce in sparkling pool which are revealed area - Thunder lizards can hit multiple enemies with one attack ''New Unit '''Bots ' Laser Bots(Use labo bots skin): Cost 5 mineral and 40 energy, can be produced in the base. The Laser bots can perform a ranged aoe attack(Like colossus) The attack is very slow (Laser bots 15 hp + upgrade, 1 dmg + upgrade, aoe 3 ranged attack (slow attack speed)) Karaks Karaks Healer(give him red colour): Transform a karaks female in karaks healer at the cost of 2 mineral and full energy. The Karaks healer can heal her ally with her saliva ( Karaks healer: 15 hp + upgrade, 1 dmg + upgrade. Can heal at cost of energy) Urubu Fisher Urubu: Spend 2 mineral to transform a full energy urubu into a fisher Urubu who can eat fish and attack by spitting on their ennemy (Fisher Urubu: 35 hp 1 dmg + upgrade, can eat fish, ranged attack 3) Scantipede Profonator (Profanator Skin): Cost 5 mineral. transform a female scantipede into a Profanator. When a profanator kill an unit it lay one egg inside the corpse of his victims, the egg hatch into a scantipede. The profanator can use energy to have a speed boost (Profanator: 40 hp + upgrade do 2.5 + upgrade dommage, speed boost, lay egg in ennemy) Ursadak Berserker Ursadak : Spend 2 mineral to give a male ursadak the capacity to charge ennemy (like zealot) it give a them a boost of speed too. (Berserker ursadak 65 hp, 1 dmg + upgrade, can charge, cannot reproduce) Lavacrabs Fire Spitter: When a crab reach his last grow he can spend 5 mineral to became a Fire spitter: that grant him a 4 range attack who burn the ennemy. Dogs Hell Hound: Transform a male dog with 100 energy and the cost of 2 mineral into a hellhound, the hellhound emit a poison cloud who dommage closest ennemy (Hellhound Bengalaas Mechalaas(predator skin): Cost 5 mineral (no energy) Transform a Bengalass into a mechalaas, a powerfull unit of fight. (Mechalaas: 70 hp do 3 base dmg + upgrade, Aoe dmg) Thorn Lizard Storm Lizard: Cost 5 mineral, transform a lizard into a storm lizard who launch lighting instead of thorn. The lightning pass to a max of 6 ennemy unit . ( Storm Lizard: 30 hp + upgrade 2 base dmg(slow attack speed), launch lightning aoe dmg) Carrion Swarm Queen: Cost 5 mineral at the nest. The queen is able to put mucus on the ground via the tumor. She can heal her foes and have a ranged attack (like the original queen haha) ( hp 30 + upgrade, ranged attack dmg 2, tumor, heal)